Eddie Gluskin
Eddie Gluskin, commonly known as "The Groom", is the secondary antagonist of Outlast: Whistleblower. Early life Nothing is known about Eddie Gluskin's early life, apart from the fact that Eddie was allegedly abused by his father and uncle and that prior to being admitted at Mount Massive Asylum, Eddie was a misogynist and a sociopathic killer who mutilated women. Story Eddie Gluskin makes his first appearance at the start of the game in the Underground Lab, being forced against his will to enter one of the glass spheres in the lab to undergo painstaking restraint and experiments. Waylon Park is there working on one of the computers for debugging to allow the aforementioned experiment. Before Eddie is finally restrained, he runs up to the glass begging for help, and exclaims that Waylon has the power to stop all of it before being forced again to enter one of the glass spheres. Much later in the game, in the Vocational Block, he is once again seen when he pushes his face against the glass of one of the doors, smiling. He is notably scarred and mentally unstable much like many Variants, though to an extremely much higher degree, as he has misogynist fantasies and mutilates other men in ways to make some of them look like women, including genital mutilation - all in an attempt to create a "bride" for himself. Hence his label as "The Groom". During that time in the game, Eddie pursues Waylon. Waylon jumps down an elevator shaft to escape him, and gravely wounds his right leg while doing so (making him less mobile for the remainder of the game). With an injured leg and still attempting to escape Eddie, Waylon attempts to hide in a locker, but Eddie discovers this and drags the locker itself to another room which is a "workshop" for Eddie, where he brutally mutilates others. Eddie gasses the locker Waylon is inside of to "calm him down" while he first cuts into another victim. Shortly after this, Eddie strips Waylon of all his clothes, places him on a table preparing to cut into him with a buzzsaw - with Waylon's body placed in a way where his genitals are aimed at the buzzsaw. Just before the spinning buzzsaw reaches Waylon's body, a variant comes in and engages in a fight with Eddie. Waylon uses this distraction as an opportunity to escape through a broken window. Death Once Waylon escapes, Eddie continues his pursuit of Waylon and captures him once more, shouting out misogynist slurs while chasing him. He puts a noose around Waylon's neck and attempts to hang him on a pulley system, along with many previously deceased and mutilated hanging victims. Waylon struggles for his life as he is lifted, with his weight causing some of the ceiling and pulley system to break away, forcing Eddie to use more strength to lift and hang Waylon. Eventually, Eddie gets caught up in his own ropes and Waylon's weight becomes too great of a burden for him to lift. This causes a sudden weight shift in the pulley where Waylon falls while Eddie is pulled upward into a hanging metal bar and impaled on it. Eddie grabs Waylon's hand and tells him "We could have been beautiful", before getting further impaled on the bar, which kills Gluskin. Gallery Trivia *His role in the story is similar to Richard Trager as they both capture the protagonist, cut off body parts from the variants, speak in a polite tone along with calling the protagonists a certain nickname and saying that they are heavier than they look and are killed in an attempt to kill the protagonist. *If Waylon films Eddie's dead body with the camcorder, he will express his hatred of him by saying he's "trying not to laugh" at his death in a note to Lisa. *He seems to be based on serial killer Ed Gein due to them having the same first letters in their names and killed their victims by cutting them in half from the genitals. *The song he sings is "I Want a Girl" by Harry von Tilzer and William Dillon. It is the same song played in the trailer for Whistleblower. *Dead men (former 'brides' of The Groom) are hung from strings in a gymnasium-type area. *If Eddie catches up to Waylon, he kills him an animation in which Eddie picks up Waylon and stabs him three times, pushes him to the ground, and stomps on his face. *There is a bug where sometimes a second Eddie's A.I will be spawned at the moment the first Eddie A.I grabs you and kills you. *Much like The Twins, coming into physical contact with Eddie means instant death on difficulties higher than Normal. Character List Category:Outlast: Whistleblower Category:Characters Category:Variants Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Category:Spoilers